Unfaithful
by The 1000th Kiss
Summary: Stuck between two men. Somewhere Angel never thought he'd be.


**Here's a oneshot from me. Haven't done one of these in a while. It goes along with Rihanna's song Unfaithful. Read and review please!**

Angel sat on the couch and stared at the phone receiver in his hand. He'd occasionally start to dial a number, but stop in the middle, hang up, and then pick the phone back up a minute later. This was crazy. He knew he was going to call him, so why was it so hard?

"You gonna call someone or just sit there?" Greg, Angel's boyfriend, asked. He sat down beside Angel as he hung up the phone again.

"How long have you been standing there?" Angel asked.

"Long enough to see you dial a part of number then hang up at least five times." Greg wrapped an arm around Angel. "Everything okay?" Angel nodded. "You sure? You know you can always tell me anything."

"I'm fine," Angel replied. "Really."

"Well, if you're okay . . ."

"I am."

"Just making sure. I've gotta go to work tonight . . . which means I gotta find my uniform. Shit!" Greg quickly got up and ran toward the bedroom to find his uniform. Angel picked up the phone again and, this time, dialed the full number.

_**Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me**_

It rang three times before someone picked up. Angel held his breath.

_**Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company**_

"_Hello?" _came a deep voice.

"Hi . . . um . . . it's me," Angel said.

"_Hey! I was startin' to think you weren't gonna call."_

"I've just been really busy lately and–"

"_Boyfriend?"_ Angel inhaled sharply and remained silent. _"You're worried he's gonna find out, aren't you?"_

"A little," Angel whispered. "I don't know how long we can keep this up."

"_Why are you whispering?" _

"I don't want him to hear me." The man on the end of the line chuckled. "Stop laughing at me."

"_I swear I'm not laughin' at you."_

"Right. Listen . . . uh . . . can I see you tonight?" There was a silence.

"_I thought you'd never ask._" Angel smiled.

"Your place? Say . . . eightish?"

"_Sounds good. See you then." _Angel then hung up the phone and sighed.

_**He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue**_

He'd been sneaking out to go to his lover's apartment and spending more time with him than his actual boyfriend for a few weeks. The guilt he felt was stronger now than it had been before. Yet it wasn't strong enough to keep him from seeing him. And it _still_ wasn't enough to keep him from seeing him tonight.

_**The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true**_

Angel went into the bedroom to find something to wear and found that Greg had pulled everything out of the closet. "Hey," he said. Greg stopped searching through the pile of clothes on the bed and looked up at him.

"Hey yourself," he replied. "Did you finally call someone?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

Angel's heartbeat quickened. "Just Mimi," he lied. "She invited me to hang out with her and a couple friends."

"Oh, okay." Angel sighed in relief and began searching through the pile of clothes all the while wondering if Greg believed him.

_**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying**_

As Angel watched Greg's facial expression change, he could tell that he knew the "hanging out with Mimi" story was a lie, but he didn't know the truth. If he did, it would kill him. That's when the guilt started to build up again.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside**_

He knew this was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. He felt the guilt still building inside him as he got out of the shower and got dressed. And any time Greg would look at him and smile a obviously forced smile his eyes looked as if they were begging him to stay.

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer  
**_

At around 7:30, when Angel was putting on his makeup, Greg came into the bathroom. "You look great," he said.

Angel giggled. "I'm not even finished yet," he replied.

"You're still gorgeous." Greg smiled another forced smile as Angel finished his makeup and put his wig on.

_**I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date**_

"How long are you gonna be out?" Greg asked, kissing Angel's cheek. The kiss made Angel wonder if he was really going to let him go out without knowing exactly where he was.

"I should only be out for a couple hours," Angel lied. Each lie he told made him more and more uneasy. So did Greg's constant forced smiles that told him he knew everything.

_**A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say "I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls"  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well  
**_

Angel took a subway and then walked the rest of the way to his lover's loft. As he walked up the flights of stairs, he kept thinking about Greg and how he'd been so good to him. How could he be doing this again?

_**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying**_

The guilt built up more as he knocked on the door. It swung open and Angel smiled when he saw his lover. "Hi Collins," he said.

"Damn girl!" Collins exclaimed. "Why haven't I seen you in that before?"

Angel blushed. "Cause I bought it yesterday. It's all for you, you know."

"All for me?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well, do you mind if I take it off?"

Angel stood still for a moment. "No, I don't mind at all," he said. Collins smiled, took Angel's hand, and led him to the bedroom.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside**_

He and Collins were on the bed, Collins on top of him. He pressed sweet kisses all over his face and neck. Oddly, Angel couldn't keep his mind off of Greg.

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer  
**_

Since the day they met, Angel and Greg decided to be honest with each other. They didn't want any secrets between them and here Angel was, underneath another man that Greg knew nothing about. He wanted to cry. He betrayed Greg's trust.

_**Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
**_

The guilt was beginning to become too much for him. Not only was he about to sleep with another man, but he felt like he cared for him more than Greg. He couldn't take it anymore.

_**Anymore**_

Angel heard his heart pounding in his ears as Collins started to slide his skirt off. "Collins, wait!" he yelled, pushing Collins off of him and sitting up. There were tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over.

"What's wrong?" Collins asked concernedly. Angel just stared into his eyes.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
**_

"Angel, what's the matter?" Collins tried again.

"I-I can't do this anymore," Angel sobbed.

Collins was dumbfounded. "I thought you . . . loved me."

"I do. That's the problem."

"How is that a problem?"

"I-I'm supposed to love Greg, but instead I–"

"You're ashamed to love me?"

"No! It's just, Greg was in my life first so I feel like I should love him more, but . . . what you and I have tops what he and I have. I'm just . . . confused!"

Little did Angel know, as he was saying all of this, Greg was on his way up to Collins' apartment, a loaded gun in his hand.

_**And I don't wanna hurt him anymore I don't wanna take away his life**_

"I wish this didn't have to be so hard!" Angel continued. "I hate this! I love him so much, Collins! But it's you I want!"

"Well he–"

"I'm hurting him Collins! I wanna be with you, but I–"

The bedroom door suddenly flew open and Greg stormed in, tears falling from his eyes.

"Greg, what–" Angel started.

"I'm making everything easier for you," Greg interrupted.

_**I don't wanna be...  
A murderer **_

Angel watched in horror as Greg held the gun to his head. "Greg, don't!" he begged. It was too little too late. Greg had pulled the trigger and fell to the floor, allowing Angel to be with Collins as well as mourn him.

_**A murderer**_

**Okay, just to clarify something, Greg DID NOT shoot Collins. It's just worded weird. Review please.**


End file.
